Night of Secrets
by Kurby14
Summary: Noel never thought her life would lead to anywhere... a simple life without bullies, family problems, and a future with her boyfriend would have been enough. But now with a new kid in her school who is obsessed with possesing her.. will that be possible?
1. Chapter 1

Let me begin by saying I don't own any of these characters. Just the story. YAY! Now I cant get sued!!! OK. Back the this story…

Night of Secrets

I know its common for people to have strange dreams. They can be completely stupid or a life changing experience. At first, I thought they were stupid. But now that I know what is coming, it was defiantly life changing…

_Running. I was always running in my dreams. Always away from the same people. People who wanted to hurt me. People who loved me but hated me in dreams. There was nothing in my dream. Just a long dark path that I couldn't use to get away from them._

_"FREAK!!!" one yells._

_"Just kill her already!" I hear a man yell. 'No' I think. 'I don't want to die. Not now! NO!'_

_I am running faster now. I can hear them coming closer. Even closer now. I close my eyes, knowing they couldn't really hurt me in my dreams but I still fear the pain they can cause in my mind. I open my eyes just in time to see me run into something. A man. A tall, built man. I try to pull away but his arms come around me. To him, I'm as strong as a baby. I close my eyes again, waiting for him to give me to the crowd behind. But nothing came. Just his arms around me, still._

_I open my eyes to look behind me and saw no one. Not one single person behind me. I try too look up into the mans face but he holds me tighter and my face is pressed against his chest. I cant look up._

_"Don't worry" I can hear him in my ear. His voice makes me shiver. "Nothing will ever happen to you with me here. I'll protect you always"._

_I couldn't help but lean into his voice. It was calming to think that someone would do this for me. Even if this was a dream…_

_Then…_

My alarm goes off…


	2. Chapter 2

Well… here's chapter 2. By the way… I should have said this before. The way to get more chapters is to review. I don't care if they're from the same person or a million different people. I just need to know if the stories good enough to continue. I will always have the next chapter ready so whenever I get reviews, you'll get you next chapter. Anyway, back to the story…

Chapter 2

The annoying BEEP-BEEP-BEEP of my alarm clock was always enough to wake me up. I hit the OFF button rather hard. I was angry for multiple reasons. 1: it was Monday. A whole week of school to survive. 2: it may have been a bad dream but at least it had a good ending that I didn't want to end. 3: I forgot to do my homework. Again.

I found my clothes, which were all over the floor, and went to take a quick shower before my dad woke up. I needed to be out and gone away from the bathroom before he woke up. The last thing I needed was to piss him off. My showers were only 15 minutes long at the max. Just enough time to wash my hair, shave my legs and wash myself with soap.

As soon as I got out, my dad came out of his room. He was short and was loosing most of his hair. I was lucky not to get my looks from him.

"Morning dad." I said as I moved quickly out of the way. All I got as a greeting was a loud grunt.

I was watching the news when dad got done with his shower. 45 minutes later. He came stomping out in front of me, still in a towel.

"What have I told you about using all the hot water!?" He screamed in my face. I tried to move away but he always countered me. " Well!?"

"I wasn't trying to use it all! I was only in 15 minutes!"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!!!" he was screaming at the top of his lungs now. Mom would definitely wake up for sure.

He stood there heaving for a few moments and turned around to march back to the bathroom. "If there was no water then why were you in there for a bloody hour…" I mumbled to myself. He obviously heard me.

He stopped turned back around and slapped me hard across the cheek. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?" All I did was clutch at my burning cheek and stare at the floor with tears in my eyes.

"I thought so" and with that, he turned and stomped back into the bathroom.

Tears were coming out of my eyes when my mother walked out in her bathrobe.

"What's going on?" she asked yawning. All I did was cry. She sighed. "Honestly… must you start with him now? It's too early for you to cause problems and wake the neighbors."

I couldn't take anymore. I quickly grabbed my backpack and left the house, slamming the door shut. I heard my father yelling after I slammed it hard enough to shake the house.

Life was always like this for me. Even when it's my senior year in high school, it never gets better. I couldn't wait until I could go to college and be out on my own. I wasn't worried about things like prom, senior pictures, class rings, or even the senior trip to France. All I cared about was getting out and away from the people who dared to call themselves my parent

No. They're not my parents. Parents would love me. In that house lies my sperm and egg donor. Nothing more.

School wasn't very far from my house so I never needed a ride. Then again, who would ever give me one? Well… Chris would. Just because I'm dating him. But he doesn't come until later in the day.

When I got there, kids were still waiting outside the front doors. They opened at 7:30 and classes started at 8:00. I started walking up very slowly. I didn't want to get up there and deal with a bunch of preps. The doors opened as got up there.

As always, I went to my locker to get things for my morning classes and went to the cafeteria and waited for my friends. My first friend to get there was Mandy.

"Hey girl!" she said when she saw me. She put her stuff down and looked back at me and stared.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You've been crying"

I looked down. I wondered if everyone could just read me like that. "I don't want to talk about it." I quickly got out my forgotten homework and began working on it.

"Oh sweetie!" she came quickly around the table and gave me a hug. "Was it your parents or Chris?"

I turned to look at her. "When do I ever fight with Chris?" She laughed.

"Good point. When are you ever going to get out of there?"

"When I turn 18. Chris and I talked about it a while ago. His parents are going to let me move in."

"Seriously!?" She was back to being excited now.

"Yup!" I said with a large grin at the thought of it.

We were sitting down talking when Jessica & Sara walked in.

"Hi!" Sara said and gave everyone a quick hug. That's what I loved about Sara. She was always so happy and energetic. "Did you guys see the new kid come into school today? He's hot!!!"

"That's nice." I said concentrating on my homework.

"And if he's not a stupid prep" She continued, "Maybe I'll get a boyfriend!"

"Uhhh… Sara?" Jessica piped up. "The guys hot. He's a prep."

The bell rang telling us we had 5 minutes. I grabbed my stuff. "See you guys later!"

I told them and went to my first class.

I hate math. I always have and always will. Especially Algebra 2. I took my seat in the back of class and started reading my book. I always was struggling in this class. I did all my homework but failed every test. That's the only reason I'm passing. Our teacher walked in and took his seat behind the desk. He was taking attendance when someone walked in through the door.

I could tell by looking at him that this was the boy that Sara and Jessica was talking about. He was tall, with pale skin. Very pale. He had light blue eyes that could probably be seen in a dark room. He dark hair that looked black and had it hanging around his face. He would, naturally, catch the girl's eyes. He walked straight to the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me" The teacher looked up. "I'm new to the school" He had a weird accent bit in a way it was very… seductive. The teacher handed him a book and pointed to a seat across the room from me. I forced myself to look away and focused on my book. We hardly did anything in class anymore. The teacher didn't care. He gave us work and went back to his computer. That was all he did today.

Every once in a while, I couldn't help but look up at the new boy. And always he was looking at me. I blushed and looked away. The way he was looking at me scared me. He almost looked… hungry. The bell rang 15 minutes later, signaling the end of class. I hurried to get out, as usual. As I was reaching the door, one girl _accidentally _ran into me, making me drop all my stuff.

"Stupid bitch!" She sneered at me and walked away. I hurried to pick up my stuff when I saw some ones feet in front of me. I looked up to see the new kid. He looked at me for a moment and then bent over to help me with my things.

"No!" I cried when I saw what he was doing. He stopped and looked at me. I turned red. "Uhh… its ok! I don't need help. I'm use to it!"

He smiled at me. "No one should be treated like that. Especially beautiful women like yourself."

_Wow _I thought. _That was cute AND corny. _"Thanks." I said and grabbed my stuff from him and hurried out of class.

"Wait!" He shouted after me but I quickly ran off to class.

The rest of school was, or coarse, torture. After school, all of my friends were hanging out in front of the building. I rushed over to join them. I was in no hurry to get home.

"You ok, Noel?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. Chris wasn't at school today. Anyone mind if I can borrow a cell phone?" With me having no money of my own, I couldn't have things like cell phones or MP3 players.

Jessica pulled out her cell phone and handed it too me. "Thanks" I took a few steps away to try and call Chris. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?" He sounded very bad.

"Chris? You OK?"

He coughed. "Yeah. I'm just sick. I'm sorry. I'll be back in school in a couple of days."

"Ok. Just feel better. Alright?"

"Only for you"

I turned red. "Ok. I'll see you in a few days. Love you"

"Love you too"

I Hung up and turned to give Jessica her cell phone when I ran into someone.

He was tall and built.

Tall and built like the man in my dreams…

I took myself away from that memory and looked up to see the new boy. He smiled.

"Funny how we keep running into each other."

I took a few steps back. "Can I help you with something?"

"You never told me your name."

_Is he serious? _"I never gave it."

He chuckled. "I'm not a stalker you know."

"The way I see it? You are. I've been seeing you all day. I'm surprised you weren't in my Women's Choir today."

He laughed.

I turned away. "Look. I'm not trying to be rude but I need to get home."

I suddenly felt him right behind me. "Ok. See you tomorrow." He turned and started walking, to my relief, in the opposite direction of where I lived. I stopped to watch him for a moment. He to stopped to turn to me.

"By the way… my names Damien" He turned away and walked again.

I quickly said goodbye to my friends and started walking home… wishing that Chris wasn't sick so that guy would have left me alone.

Well? Is it good? I need to know so I can keep writing. Just so people know, I do accept criticism. Just don't insult me when you do it! (It has happened in the past). Anyway…review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! Here's your third chapter! By the way… this chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer Nightcrawlerlover! Thanks for the positive review and I hope you like the rest of the story!

Back to the story…

Chapter 3

My walks home were always slow. Why be in a hurry to a place you hate? I walked wishing one of my friends would walk with me but they all live nowhere near here and they couldn't stand my parents. All of us couldn't wait until I moved out. At least I had a place to go whenever they kicked me out.

I reached my house and sighed. And, with reluctance, walked in.

I wish I had realized that they were waiting for me.

The moment I walked in, my father slammed the door closed and slapped me. I fell to the floor clutching my face.

"So…" my father began "You think you own this house!? That you can just leave it a mess and slam doors!? WHO PAYS THE BILLS AROUND HERE!!!"

I sat there on the floor and sighed. I had the feeling he had been drinking.

I looked up. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

He turned red. "I'm talking about your sorry ass keeping this place a wreck and thinking you own the place!"

I was angry but didn't show it. "For your information, you're the one who makes it a wreck when I clean so blame yourself for it." I tried to get up again but he kicked my in my leg, making me fall again.

Before he could say anything, I finally burst. "HIT ME AGAIN AND I'LL CALL THE COPS!!!"

He took a step away from me and turned a darker shade of red. I knew he hated cops. Mostly cause of how many times he's been arrested.

"You call them and you're out of this house forever!"

I laughed and he turned purple. "What do you think I want? To stay here? With YOU!? Your nuts! I can't wait till I turn 18! Then you'll never see me again!"

He was staring at me now. His fists were turning white. I knew he was tempted to hit me again.

"Where's mom?"

He snorted. "None of your damn business."

I was furious now. "My mother and it's none of my business!?

He walked away from me. I felt like hitting him. But rather start more problems, I just went to my room, which was pretty much a closet with a bed in it. I didn't even have a dresser for clothes. I checked my watch. It was only 5:30. I sighed. I whished I could call Chris again but he was sick and dad would yell at me for using HIS phone. So I got into my Pajamas and got into bed and started staring at the ceiling. Daydreaming was my favorite thing to do around here. Then again, what else was there to do?

My eyes started getting heavy. I couldn't help but fall asleep…

And started dreaming…

_This time, there was no angry mob chasing me. Instead, I was lying in a field of flowers. Roses, actually. My favorite flower. I raised my self-up to look around but all I could see was this never-ending field. It was beautiful. _

_I stood up. All I could smell was the scent of roses. Then, I felt arms come around me…_

"_Don't fear me" I heard in my ear. Still I was tense. "I'm only here for you. You are my life, my soul, and the love of my life…"_

_I began shaking. Why did he sound so familiar? "Who are you?" My voice was shaking. I couldn't help it. I could feel him smile against my neck. _

"_Don't worry. You'll know soon enough." _

_Suddenly, I felt something sharp against my neck. Fangs. I tried to move away but he held me tightly against him. The next thing I know, his teeth are in my neck. I cried out in pain and lost my strength. He was holding me up against him as I felt him drink my life… _

Well? What do you think? I hope its good. Anyway, review to get next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here chapter 4. Hope the story is good so far! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4

I woke up both startled and scared. That was one hell of a dream! Looking at my clock I could see it was 3 in the morning. I quietly got out of bed and snuck into the kitchen to grab a sandwich. At I sat there eating at the table, I suddenly felt very dizzy. I quickly finished my sandwich and hurried back to bed. The moment my door closed, I fell to the floor. I was dizzy and weak.

'Just how real was that dream?' was my only thought as I crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I slept through my alarm clock. I woke up the minute I was supposed to be heading out the door for school. I groaned. 'I'm not going to make it to school today' I thought as I rolled over to go back to sleep. I couldn't believe how tired and weak I was.

I heard a banging on my door. "Why aren't you going to school!?" It was Mother.

"I'm sick!" I called back. She opened my door and walked in looking very pissed off.

"You don't look like your sick," she snarled with her hands on her hips. "Get dressed and get to school!"

"Mom! I can hardly stand! Please just let me sleep it off!"

She turned and started walking out the door. "You heard me!" She slammed the door shut.

If I had the strength, I would scream.

_Probably want me gone so she can cheat on dad again_

I slowly got up and searched for clothes. The searching took for what seemed hours. When I finally got dressed, I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

My mother was staring at me as I did. "See? Your fine" And she went back to watching the TV. Maybe she didn't notice how slow I was walking or how pale I was.

I was EXTREMLY slow with my walking now. There was no way I could last in school.

_Wait a second… maybe Chris was still home! I could ask to stay there for a while! His house was closer than the school was!_ I quickly changed my route to head for Chris's house.

More than halfway there, I was struck with a dizzy spell. I fell to my knees

_Damn it! I was almost there! _I was at the point of crawling now. I turned the corner and could see his house. _Yes! Almost there! _

That was when I car stopped next to me. I heard a door open and feet hurrying around. I saw a pair of feet in front of me. I looked up to see…

"Damien"

"Why is it we keep seeing each other like this?"

I groaned. "Ok. Lets get you to a hospital."

My eyes went wide. "No!" I was backing up now. "No hospitals! Please! I'm fine!"

He smirked. "You're a terrible lire. You need to get medical help."

I was still backing up. I knew he was trying to help, but my parents would kill me for running up the bills. He finally reached me.

"Ok. Lets go!" He picked me up as if I was a baby.

"No" I moaned but he was apparently not listening. The next thing I know, I'm lying in the back seat of his car. My eyes felt extremely heavy. Sleep was the only thing I could do.

Before I fell asleep, I could have sworn I saw him smiling….

It was positively evil…

-----------------------------------

Hope it's good! More reviews… more chapters! Chapter 5 is ready when I get them!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! New chapter up. Also, i got a request to please make the chapters longer. well, my next chapter is already writted but i'll try to make the others longer. No major promises but i will try. i dont blame you for wanting longer chapters but sometimes i just got nothing else for that chapter. sorry T_T. I'll start working on it though! anyway... here's the new chapter!

Chapter Five

I woke up feeling much better that before. Opening my eyes, I could see a white hospital room. I had an IV in my arm. I still felt really tired, though.

"Glad to see you're awake"

My eyes shot open and I saw Damien sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Feeling better?"

I nodded. That was when the door opened and a doctor walked in. He had a kind smile.

"Hello . Are you feeling better?" Again, I nodded. "Good. Nothing was really wrong, so to speak. We believe it was just stress and the fact you haven't been eating right for, what we think, has been a while."

_Well, he got that right. _

"When can I leave doctor?"

"Unfortunately, I think we need to keep you overnight. Just until we run a couple more tests and we get you some food in your stomach."

I closed my eyes and groaned.

The doctor looked at Damien. "Mr. Alexander, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room for a few minutes. I need to ask her some personal questions."

"Of course doctor." He smiled at me, sending a chill down my spine, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The doctor sat down. "Now Ms. Bell…"

"I know what you're going to ask. Me not eating right is my own fault."

The doctor sighed. "Noel, we both know that's not true. I've known your parents for years. They were never ones to care for anyone other than their selves. Not even there own child. Please tell me the truth."

I started crying. For some reason, I couldn't help it.

"Ms Bell? Please calm down…"

I continued crying. "Please don't call them. I'll pay for the bill myself. Please! They'll kill me!"

The doctor looked like he was going to cry himself. "Noel. Calm down. Everything will be fine. When do you turn 18?"

"December 30th"

He sighed. "Well, you know that I have to call the police and report child abuse."

I shot up. "What!?"

"I saw the marks on you, Noel. Those aren't from any accidents."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. _This can't be happening. I was so close to getting out on my own! SO FUCKING CLOSE!!!_

The doctor put his hand on my shoulder. "I need to make the call. I'll send your boyfriend in to keep you company."

"He's not my boyfriend"

He gave me a funny look. "Odd that's what he told us. Probably just wanted to stay with you." He smiled at me. "I think he likes you Ms Bell."

"Well, sorry but I already have a boyfriend. I wish he was here."

"You can use the phone by the bed. Just press 1 then enter the area code and number."

He walked out of the room and a moment later, Damien came back in.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Why did you tell them I was your girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to stay till I knew you were ok."

"Well, I appreciated. Thank you."

He smiled.

"You can head home now. I need to call some people and I'm alright now."

"Alright. I look forward to seeing you outside of this place. See you later."

He walked out of the room, giving one last smile as he did so.

I gave him a small smile back.

When he left, the first person I called was Chris. As the phone rang, I looked at the clock. It was 3:00 so school was out. Hopefully he was home.

His phone rang twice. "Hello?"

"Chris?"

"Noel? Where the hell were you? You weren't in school today."

I started crying again. _How am I supposed to tell him?_

"Noel? You ok?"

"Oh Chris…"

"What is it? Is it your parents? Where are you!?"

"I'm at the hospital…"

"WHAT DID THEY DO!?"

"Nothing!" I was sobbing now. "Please! I was sick and a friend brought me to the hospital!"

"Then why are you crying?"

I sniffed. "Cause there going to call the police."

There was a pause on the other end. "Give me five minutes to get there."

"Wait!"

He hung up.

I hung up the phone and laid back on the bed. _Can today get any worse?_

The doctor walked back into the room with two police officers. _Wow. That was fast._

"Noel. These officers need to ask you some questions."

The doctor left the room. The women officer stepped forward.

"Ms Bell, were going to ask you some questions that we need your complete honesty on."

"Alright" _What else could I do other than tell the truth?_

The questioning lasted for about 45 minutes. Asking things like "How long has he been hitting me" or "dose he even have a job?"

"One last question miss" the male officer said. "Do you have a place to go to?"

"I was suppose to move in with my boyfriend when I turned 18"

He sighed. "Alright. Well be sending some people there to arrest them."

I felt tears come to my eyes. "Be careful when you do. My father dose keep guns and he hates cops."

_Why did it come to this? _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you like it! Chapter six is ready to go also when i get reviews! (also, it will probably be my longest chapter yet...)_


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here's chapter six! Hope the story is good so far! I got bored so I thought I would post this early. This chapter is for my two reviewers, Nightcrawlerlover and diamondgirl697. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Six

Chris arrived five minutes after the cops left. He was panting and out of breath.

"Noel!"

He ran right into my arms. I couldn't help but start crying. We stayed like that for several moments.

When things finally calmed down between us, he was sitting in a chair right next to my bed as I explained what happened.

He was silent and staring at the floor.

"Chris?"

He looked up. "You think they will let you live with me now?"

"I don't know. Technically there suppose to put me in a foster home."

He sighed. "At least you get out of your house."

"Yeah"

The doctor walked into the room and looked at Chris. "Are you a friend of hers?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "So you're her REAL boyfriend, huh?"

Chris gave me a funny look.

"Well, you're free to stay since no one else is here with her." The doctor turned to look at me. "The police are now on their way to your parents house. You're going to have to be removed from there care of course."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that. Will they let me move in with Chris?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. That will be something you can ask them when your picked up."

"And when will that be?"

"Tomorrow when you're released."

I sighed. "Ok. Thank you doctor."

He smiled at me. "Everything will alright Noel. You'll see."

He left and gave me and Chris privacy.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'll call mom and dad later to tell them what's going on."

"Do they know you're here?"

"No but I'll call them." He looked at me. "By the way, what did he mean your real boyfriend?"

I looked down. "Uhhh… you remember that friend who brought me here?"

"Yeah"

"He told them I was his girlfriend so he could stay back here with me."

He stared at me for several moments. "Who is he?"

"Why? I'm not interested in him and he didn't do anything to me."

"I just want to know who he is."

"You promise not to do anything to him?"

He sighed again. "Yes Noel. I promise not to go hunt him down with my car. Now who is he?"

"His name is Damien Alexander."

"Never heard of him."

"He's new to the school."

He shrugged. "Well, I guess I owe him for helping you out." He stood up. "Ok. I'm going to grab a bite to eat. You need anything?" I shook my head. "Ok. Get some rest. I'll be back soon."

He gave me a quick kiss and left the room.

"Call your parents!" I shouted after him.

"Alright!" he called back.

I smiled and laid down on the bed.

_I can't help but love him._

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

And started dreaming…

_Again…_

_This time I was still in the hospital. I was lying on the bed but couldn't move. My eyes wouldn't even open. _

_Someone was stroking my hair. My face. My lips…_

"_God, your perfect." It was him again. _

_He started kissing my forehead._

"_Soon. I'll have you soon." He was kissing my cheek. _

_I was REALLY hoping Chris would wake me up soon. _

_Finally, he kissed me on the lips. He was cold. _

_I tried to force myself to do SOMETHING, but nothing on my body seemed to work. _

"_I remember the first time I saw you." He was stroking my hair again. "It was dark. You were walking home alone. God, your beautiful in the moonlight." _

_I felt myself be lifted up against his chest. I heard no heartbeat. _

"_I just new I had to have you." He continued. "Soon, I'll have you forever. My princess, my love…"_

_I felt his breath in my face he was going to kiss me again. _

_Something was in my mouth. I had to get it out._

"_Chris…"_

_He growled. It was loud. VERY loud…_

_Finally, I felt strength in my body. I put my hand against his chest and pushed away from him. I hit the bed hard…_

_And woke up screaming…_

"CHRIS!!!"

Chris, who was in the chair, shot up and was next to me in a heartbeat.

"What is it!? Are you hurt!?"

I held on to him and didn't let go. I was also sobbing again.

"Oh God… He won't leave me alone! Oh God…"

---------------------------

Outside, I never noticed the black raven sitting on the window edge watching me…

---------------------------

TADA!!! Hope it's good! I believe this is my longest chapter… anyway, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here ya go! My longest chapter yet! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

It took a few minutes to calm me down. Chris sat down next to me on the bed and was holding me. I eventually stopped crying.

"Are you alright now?" He asked.

I nodded.

I loosened his hold on me. "Now, will you tell me what wrong?"

I sniffed. "For a while now, I've been having these dreams. Someone comes to me. For a while they weren't so bad. Like he was trying to help me. Then, the night I got sick, it's like he bit me."

"You mean like a vampire?"

"Yeah! The next day I got sick and was taken here. And I just dreamed about him again…"

Chris was giving me a funny look again.

"Look, I know what it seems like but it's true!"

"Noel, it's a dream. None of it's real."

"It has to be! I've been dreaming like this for a while now and it never goes away!"

He sighed. "Ok, I know how to prove it's a dream. Tilt your head."

"Huh?"

"You said he bit you. If it's real, then you'll have the bite marks. Where did he bite you?"

I tilted my head away from him so he could look at my neck.

"Ok. I'm looking and I don't see…" he went silent.

"What?"

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

Without another word, I jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom to find a mirror.

What I saw scared the hell out of me.

There it was… The bite mark on the side of my neck.

I felt sick.

Chris was in the doorway. "Noel?"

I fainted.

----------------------

When I woke up, I was back in bed with the doctor over me.

"Are you alright, Noel?"

I sat up. Chris was sitting down in the chair. He was pale and looked sick.

"Doctor, there's something on my neck!"

"I know. Chris showed me. It's nothing more than bug bites."

"No! There not!"

"Noel calm down! Please!" The doctor looked agitated. "There only bug bites. Plain and simple"

I laid back down. He wasn't going to believe me.

"Now, the police just called."

I looked at the clock. _Wow. 11:00. I slept in. _

"Your parents are in custody. The police will be here later in the day to pick you up. They found a foster home for you to stay in."

"Don't I have to go into court?"

He nodded. "Yes but that wont be until later. They have more on your father other than child abuse. This is your mothers first charge though."

I nodded.

"I'll check in on you later" and with that, he walked out of the room.

"Doesn't he ever get a break here?" Chris asked.

"I don't care what he says" I replied, changing the subject. "I know what they are."

Chris sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I know. What do you suggest we do? Do you even remember what he looks like?"

I shook my head. "I never see his face. I think he dose it on purpose."

"Yeah. The bad part is, if he's coming to you in your dreams, what can I do? Only you can do something"

"Not even me! Last night I couldn't move until I said your name!"

Then it dawned on me.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Your name! He knows your name!"

"So? He doesn't know my face."

I relaxed again. "Good point"

We were silent for several moments.

"I need to get dressed."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll wait outside till your done."

He gave me a deep kiss and left. I got dressed as quickly as I could. I couldn't stand being alone. At least, not anymore.

"Ok! I'm done!"

Chris came back into the room. He walked over and gave me a hug. I held him as tears came to my eyes again.

_Why me? God, why me!?_

Chris didn't try to stop my tears. He just held me for what seemed like forever.

-------------------------------

The next few hours went fairly quickly. When I calmed down we watched some TV, hoping to forget about the problem at hand for a little while.

"Well, maybe it's good that your going into foster care."

Now it was my turn to give him an odd look.

"Maybe now he wont be able to find you"

I nodded. "I guess all we can do is wait and see."

"Yeah." We were watching the news when the doctor and a new police officer came in.

"Are you ready Miss Bell?" the officer asked me.

I nodded. "Where am I going?"

"First were taking you to your home to get some of your things. Clothes and school supplies. Then you'll be taken to your foster home. You'll still be near your school so you wont have to transfer."

I nodded.

"Can I come with her?" Chris asked.

"I think it would be better if you went home" The officer seemed mad that he asked.

Chris was about to say something when I cut him off. "It's ok Chris. Go home and tell my friends what's going on. Ok?"

Chris nodded at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I'll see you at school."

"Ok."

Chris came over and gave me a quick kiss and left. I looked at the officer and he was staring at Chris. And looked pissed. VERY pissed.

"Uhhh… ready officer?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh… yeah"

The doctor gave me a pat on the back. "You'll be just fine, Noel"

And with that, I left the hospital.

---------------------------

Any good so far? I hope so! Next chapter to come soon!


	8. Chapter 8

well, here's your newest chapter! Hope your enjoying the story!

Chapter 8

It was odd being taken to my house with my parents gone. That and the place was trashed.

"What the hell happened here."

"Your parents didn't exactly come quietly."

I sighed. _That definitely sounds like dad. _I quickly went to my room to grab what I needed.

The ride to my foster home was shorter than I expected. It was in a decent neighborhood and they had a VERY nice house. A woman was outside when we pulled up.

The moment I got out of the car, I got the biggest bear hug of my life.

"Welcome to our home!"

Great. A lovey-dovey family. "Uhh…Thanks?"

The officer walked up to her. "Mrs. Wallace? She has all her things for school and clothes for the next few weeks."

"Of course! Thank you officer. Please dear, let me show you to your room!"

I followed her inside and, go figure, the house was nice inside just like it was outside. She took me to the 2nd floor to the far end of a hallway.

"This is where you'll be staying!" She opened the door and I stood there in awe.

It was HUGE! The carpet was a bright white and a large canopy bed was in the corner of the room.

"All this for ME!?"

She laughed. "Yes dear. We would like all the children we have to be comfortable."

"Are there any other kids here?"

"Not at the moment, dear. We hope so soon though." She started out of the room. "Dinner will be ready in about a half-hour. Please make yourself comfortable until then."

She closed the door on her way out.

Wow! I think I'm going to like it here!

I ran and jumped into the bed. It was soft. As in I almost drowned in it! After I swan out of the bed, I started looking around the room. There was a door next to the dresser. I opened it thinking it was a closet only to find…

HOLY SHIT! MY OWN BATHROOM!!!

--------------------------------------------------

Half and hour later, I went downstairs to the kitchen to find Mrs. Wallace near the stove with her back to me.

"Would you like help?"

She jumped. "Oh! You scared me!"

"Sorry. You need help?"

"Oh no thank you! Actually, dinner is ready so why don't you go sit in the dinning room." She turned back to the stove. I shrugged and left the room.

_Just as I thought. The dinning room is just as awesome. _

I sat down at the only place that had silverware laid out. Mrs. Wallace came in with a plate of food.

"Now eat up dear!" She turned to head back to the kitchen.

"Wait! Aren't you going to eat too?"

She turned to look at me. She had a smile on her face. "Oh, don't worry about that. I always wait until my husband comes home."

"When will he be home?"

"In a few hours. You go ahead and eat dear." And she left.

I shrugged and ate.

It took me only twenty minutes to finish my meal. The moment I was done, Mrs. Wallace came in for the plate.

"All done?" She asked with a sweet smile.

I nodded, too full to answer.

"Now, why don't you go take a shower and get to bed? I'll call you in the morning for school."

"Thanks" I headed upstairs to my room.

--------------------------

_That was my longest shower ever. _

After drying my hair, I turned out the lights and got under the covers of my bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, I had completely forgotten about everything from the last few days. Even my dreams and vampire problems. Which was stupid.

Cause the moment I fell asleep…

The dream came again…

_This time I was at school. I looked down and was shocked. I was wearing a red silk nightgown. _

_I was looking around but saw no sign of anyone else. _

"_Alright" I called out. "Where are you? I know you're here!" _

_I heard a chuckle from all around me. "Well, aren't you courageous this evening." _

"_You better believe it! You need to leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you!"_

_He laughed and I got goose bumps. "Actually, you have done something to me." _

_Before I could say anything else, I felt arms come around me from behind._

"_You put a spell on me. And now I can't let you go."_

_I forced myself away from him and turned around quickly. But he was gone again._

"_Show yourself coward!"_

_He laughed again. "In due time I will. When I'm ready to take you."_

"_You're not taking me with you anywhere!"_

_Silence. _

_I started thinking he was gone until…_

"_Oh, REALLY!?"_

_I felt him come up behind me again. This time, I new I wasn't getting out of his arms. His grip was like steel._

"_And just what makes you think that? HMMM? You think you're little HUMAN friends will keep you from me!? Or you're little HUMAN lover!?"_

"_Keep them out of this!!!"_

_He laughed. "So you think YOU can fight me all on your own?"_

"_Oh please! Are you trying to scare me! Cause it's not working! You wont even face me in real life! You wont even show me your FACE in dreams!!!" _

_He was silent. His grip on me was tighter. _

_And, of course, I had to keep running my mouth._

"_YOU'RE the coward! And I have someone I love!"_

_He grunted_

"_Human love. Never lasts. How can you compare that to the love of a creature of the night? Eternal life, eternal love." He smiled against me neck. "I can give that to you."_

"_I don't want to live forever."_

_He chuckled. "You'll get use to it after a while."_

"_No I wont! Cause it's not going to happen!"_

_Before he could say anything, I slammed my elbow into is stomach. He grunted in pain and I took that as a way to get away from him. _

_I ran down a hallway. "HELP! SOMEONE! WAKE ME UP!!!" What else could I do?_

_I heard his laugh again. From all around. _

"_When will you understand? You're mine. You're not leaving this dream until I wish it." _

_I closed my eyes. There is a way out of this. _

_I threw my head back and screamed…_

"_CHRIS!!!"_

_I heard him growl again…_

I woke up panting. Looking up at the clock above the door, it was 3:30 in the morning.

_No way I'm sleeping the rest of the night. _I got up and started reading my English book.

-------------------------

In the morning, Mrs. Wallace came and knocked on the door at about 6:30.

"Noel? Are you awake?"

"Yes!" I called back. Actually, I was already dressed and ready to go to school.

I heard her walk away.

I waited about fifteen minutes before I went down stairs for breakfast.

There was a plate of pancakes waiting for me.

"Go ahead and eat dear!" She shouted from the kitchen

When I was done, I grabbed my backpack.

"Thanks Mrs. Wallace. I'll see you after school!"

"Alright dear!"

I left for school.

I got there at exactly 7:30. Chris was waiting for me in front of the school.

"Chris!" He saw me and I ran straight into him arms.

"You alright?"

I shrugged. "Well, I'm breathing"

He chuckled.

I frowned at him. "He came back again"

He immediately went tense. "What happened this time?"

"I'll tell you after school. We need to get more help on this."

--------------------------

I hope this is good so far! Now THIS is my longest chapter! Hope your enjoying it!


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter up! Sorry for the wait. Lot of stuff going on in my home. Hope you like it!

Chapter 9

All day, things were the same, minus a few people missing. I was hoping to tell Damien thank you again but he wasn't in school. I notice that girl who 'ran into' me the other day was gone too. After school, I got all my closest friends together to tell them what's going on.

We were all outside in the back of the football field stands.

"Ok" I began. "This is going to sound weird but I could REALLY use everyone's help."

They all nodded. "What's up?" Sara asked.

I took a deep breath. "Well, you could say I have a stalker"

"Who?" Mandy asked.

"Well… I don't know…"

"Then how do you know you have a stalker?"

"Cause he stalked me in my dreams"

They all looked at each other.

"Look! I know this sounds weird but it's true!"

"Ok…" Jessica wasn't exactly convinced but I didn't blame her. "How the hell are you being stalked in your dreams?"

"Because… he's a vampire"

Now they were all staring at me.

I sighed and pulled my hair aside to show the bite mark.

I looked back at them.

_Damn. I need a camera. _Cause the look on their faces was priceless.

"HOLY HELL!!!" was Sara's comment.

"Now do you believe me?"

They nodded.

"But we still have a problem." Chris said. "We have no clue what he looks like."

I sighed. "I know. I still couldn't get a look at his face."

"Well, how can we help you then?" Mandy asked

"I'm going to try to figure out who it is. Then we need to kill him."

"Like, going after him with silver and all that?"

"Yup!"

They all looked at each other then back at me.

"Were all with you, Noel!" Sara said and jumped to give me a hug.

I Smiled

_God I have awesome friends! _

We stayed a little later talking but when the sun started to set, we had to start heading home. Chris gave me a ride.

When we pulled up to my foster home, he gazed at the house in awe.

"WOW! There loaded!"

"Yup. I have my own bathroom!"

He glared at me. "Lucky bitch. You better not get use to it. Your not getting all that when we live together."

"I know but I figured I can enjoy it while it lasts."

I leaned over to kiss him goodnight. He pulled back.

"What's wrong? Your upset."

"I'm just worried. I don't want any of my friends hurt but I cant do this alone either."

He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. "Don't worry. We do this cause we love you. No one is going to get hurt either. Ok?"

I nodded and kissed him again.

I got out and walked up to the house and gave him one last wave.

When I walked in the house, I didn't exactly get a friendly welcome like I expected to get. Instead I got Mrs. Wallace standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

"And just where were you, young lady?"

I froze. I didn't exactly expect this.

"Well?"

"Uhhh…. I was hanging out with friends."

"It doesn't take hours to say goodbye to them."

I wasn't saying goodbye to them. I was hanging out with them."

"Not anymore. From now on, you come straight home from school."

"WHAT! WHY!?"

"Because I'm your mother and I said so!"

_What the hell is going on!?!? _

"You are NOT my mother!"

"I might as well be seeing as I'm the only real mother you'll ever get."

"Hardly! I have someone who is my REAL mother and I'm moving in with them!"

Her arms dropped.

"What?" her voice was weak now.

"You heard me! She's more like a mother to me than anyone else! And guess what? It's my boyfriends mother!"

Her face-hardened. "You really think I'll let you move in with your _lover!? _Your out of your mind child!"

"Yeah well, when I turn 18 you don't get a say in the matter!"

"I FORBIT IT!!!" She screamed.

She turned and stomped out of the room.

I stood there for a moment dumb struck. _What the hell happened to her!?_

I quickly ran upstairs to my room. After dropping my book bag on the floor I went in search of a phone. It was on the nightstand. I quickly picked it up and dialed Chris's number.

"Hello?" It was his mother.

"Hello. Is Chris there?"

"Noel? I'm sorry but he ran to the store for me. It there anything you needed?"

"Uhh… Kind of. Chris told you were I was now, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I thought it was nice at first but I just got home and she started SCREAMING at me!"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't come home straight after school and I told her I was moving in with you after I turn 18."

She was silent for a moment. "Well, unfortunately she had the right, as your current guardian, you give you a curfew but she has no right to yell at you for telling her that."

"I understand that but she told me that she FORBIDS me living with you!"

Another moment of silence. "Do you have the number of the police handling your case?"

"Hold on." I started running my hands thru my coat pockets. "Here it is! The number is 156-4897. Ok?"

"Got it," She said after a moment. "I'll be sure to call them. Ok? Even if they cant get you out of there, you only have a few weeks until you come here. Then she can't legally stop you."

I sighed. "Alright"

"You'll be ok, Noel. Only a few short weeks."

"Thanks, Mrs. Willis."

I hung up and went to lay down in the bed. _What happened to Mrs. Wallace?_

I heard a knocking on the door and She came in. She still didn't look happy.

Her arms were crossed again.

"So, what am I suppose to do with you?"

"Hmm… How about let me be me and you not complain about it? Sorry, but I hang out with friends and that's that."

"Not anymore. You need to understand that in this house there are rules. From now on, you come straight home and do homework. Then you eat and go to bed."

"Some life…" I mumbled.

"And for tonight's little incident, you can go to bed without dinner."

"That's ok. I'm use to it."

Her lips tightened and she turned and left the room.

I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes…

Please don't let me dream of him, please don't let me dream of him…I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night again. Coming out of a dream-less sleep. For once. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 2:30. I was wide-awake.

Damn it! I actually wasn't dreaming for once!

I sighed.

_Maybe Chris was awake. I can call his cell-phone and at least leave a message. _

I walked over to the nightstand and picked up the phone.

"Yes sir… I understand"

Mrs. Wallace? On the phone? THIS LATE!?

"I tried to make her welcome here, sir. But she stayed out all day with those animals she called friends!"

What!? ANIMALS!? I wasn't planning on listening but now I couldn't resist.

"I know you warned me about them, sir but she's stubborn. I know she wont listen to me. She still plans to move in with that horrible boy when she's 18!"

My face was turning red. _Who the hell dose she think she is!?_

I opened my mouth to say something but another voice cut in.

"I told you what she would be like"

My jaw dropped.

_It was him!_

"She has a strong will. I don't want you to break her but you need to make her want to stay. With her at that…" There was a pause as if he was trying to find the right words.

"_Humans _house there will be a smaller possibility that she will come to me willingly."

Mrs. Wallace sighed. "Yes sir. I'll try but she's very rebellious. I even sent her to bed without dinner and she doesn't care."

Another pause. "Well…I suggest you get into your kitchen and make my beloved something to eat."

"Master!?"

He cut her off. "AND prepare for my arrival. She always wanted to see me face-to-face. I'll be there to take her tonight."

I almost dropped the phone.

"I thought you wanted to try and make her go willingly?"

"Well, if she's acting the way you say she is, then why try? I'll be there soon"

The phone died.

And it felt like my heart did too.

Hope you like it! New chapter to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10! I REALLY REALLY REALLY hope the story is good!

Chapter Ten

For a while I just stood there.

_I can't stay here. I have to get to Chris! _

I grabbed my bag and began stuffing clothes and other personal things in my bag. Also things from my friends and my grandparents. And any money I had.

There was a knock on the door. _SHIT!_

"Noel? Are you awake dear?"

"Just a moment!"

In a rush of panic I shoved my bad under the bed.

"Come in!"

Mrs. Wallace came in with a tray of food.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I had no right to do that to you."

I stared at the food. _I have to keep cool until I get out of here. THEN I can run like hell!_

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Wallace. I'm just going to go back to sleep."

She put the food down in my dresser. "Please dear eat this."

I nodded and she smiled and gave me a hug.

"You'll be alright honey. I'm sure of it."

She pulled away from me, still smiling.

"Yeah. I know I will be. I have my friends and Chris so, yeah. I'll be fine."

Her face-hardened and she walked out of the room. The door was snapped shut.

I quickly grabbed my bag out from under the bed and finished getting anything else I needed.

When I was done, I turned out the lights and opened the bedroom door. It was dark in the hallway.

_She wouldn't go to bed with HIM coming. She has to be downstairs. _

I tiptoed downstairs as quietly as possible. I reached the stairs with no problem. The hallway in the front door was still on. I just hoped she wasn't waiting around that area. As quietly as possible, I went down the stairs. I got to the bottom and looked around quickly. She wasn't there but I heard movement in the kitchen and a sink running.

She was doing the dishes.

I quickly went to the front door, opened it as quietly as possible, and then quietly shut it again.

I looked around outside and saw nothing. The streetlights were on but no cars were on the street.

I took a deep breath and ran.

-------------

After a while, I had to stop. My lungs were killing me. I stopped at a bench near the park.

Then it hit me.

_I can't go to Chris's house. He knows who he is!_

I sighed. "Now where do I go?"

I laid down in the bench. My eyes felt heavy.

Sleep took over.

I woke up as the sun came up. Looking at my watch, it was 7:00.

_At least it's Saturday. _

I sat up and grabbed my bag. I needed to find somewhere to stay. Chris was out of the question. Jessica lived too far away. Sara has enough people living in her house and Mandy had a child to take care of.

I grabbed my bag and started walking anywhere. After walking for about an hour, my stomach rumbled.

I sighed and walked in the direction of a McDonalds. I only had enough for some things.

-----------

I sat down and started eating when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and my heart dropped.

It was that officer who took me to Mrs. Wallace in the first place.

"Miss Bell. What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh… Eating?"

He sighed and sat down next to me. "I just got a call this morning from your foster mother. Apparently, you ran away last night."

I continued eating my burger.

"Would you like to tell me why?"

"I would rather not talk about it. I want to stay somewhere else."

He paused as if finding words. "W-Well, unfortunately that's not an option."

"Why?" I had a VERY strange feeling in my stomach."

"W-well no one else is available."

"How do you know?"

His silence told it all.

"You work for him don't you?"

He looked startled. "What?"

"He sent you, didn't he?"

He opened and closed his mouth. I grabbed my bag, ready to run, and he grabbed my upper arm.

He looked sad, now.

"I'm sorry, Noel. But you need to come with me."

"WHY!? So you can turn me over to him!?"

He said nothing and forced me to stand and started leading me out of McDonalds.

Panicking, I stepped on his foot. He grunted in pain and I rammed my elbow in hid nose. I he let me go and I ran.

I heard him chasing after me but they died quickly. I didn't stop running for about 20 minutes.

----------------

Tired and out of places to go, I went to see Chris.

When I knocked on his door, him mom answered.

"Noel?"

"Hi! Is Chris here?"

"Yes. Please come in."

I entered and Chris was watching TV in their living room.

He looked up. "Noel? You alright?"

Tears sprang free from my eyes and I ran into Chris's open arms.

--------------------

Well? Any good? I hope so! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

YAY! I got chapter 11 done! Go me! Sorry it took so long. I've been really bust lately and haven't had many chances to work on this. I'm writing as fast as I can! Anyway, here you go…

Chapter 11

Chris took me to his room for some privacy. I was still crying.

"Noel? Please tell me what's wrong"

I sniffed. "I can't go back to my foster home."

"Why?"

"SHE'S HELPING HIM!!!"

Chris jumped at my outburst.

"They all have been! The cops! Mrs. Wallace! ALL OF THEM!!!"

He turned white. "Tell me this is a joke…"

"Do I look like I'm joking Chris?"

"What exactly happened, Noel? How did you find this out?"

I told him as quickly as I could. When I finished, he was back to being in total shock.

"Holy hell…"

I flung my arms back around him and cried some more. He stroked my hair.

"Please don't cry. We'll find a way out of this."

I calmed down a little. "But what do I do now? I have nowhere to go without either getting my friends in trouble or getting caught!"

"You can stay here."

"How! He knows who you are! HE'LL KILL YOU!!!"

He snorted. "I'd like to see him try. I'll kick any ones ass who tries to take you from me."

I leaned into him and he continued to hold me.

"I don't think your mom would let me."

"I'll try to think of something."

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

After a while, him mother knocked on the door.

"Noel? It's getting late. When should you start heading home?"

I froze.

"Actually, mom, I need to talk to you in private."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, Chris."

As he left, he winked at me. I turned red.

When the door closed, I sighed and flung back onto his bed.

God… if your there, please give me the strength to get through this. Please. Don't let any of my friends get hurt helping me.

After my prayer left my head, I fell into a deep sleep.

--------------

_I woke up laying in a large, queen size bed with black silk sheets. Looking at myself, I could see a white silk nightgown. _

_I sighed. "So where are you TODAY!?" I just entered the dream and already I was pissed off. _

_I heard a chuckle. "I'm everywhere you are, love."_

"_Whatever. Am I ever going to get a decent nights sleep!?"_

"_I would be happy to let you have a nice dream. Just tell me where you are."_

_I sighed again and slid off the bed. "I believe you can tell me that. By the way, your locations for these things are pretty boring."_

_He chuckled again. "I believe I need to rephrase my question. Where are you currently? And I would also like to know how you knew I was coming that night to retrieve you." _

"_Well that last one is easy. Mrs. Wallace's phones don't exactly have private lines."_

"_Ah! I thought that might be it. So would you mind answering my second question?"_

"_Actually, I would."_

_His growl sounded very much like a wolf. "You better be careful. You might just find out how much my temper can get the best of me."_

_I snorted. "Whatever you say, DRACULA!"_

_He growled louder and I suddenly felt his arms around me. I found it hard to breath. _

"_My name isn't DRACULA, just so you know. And I'm going to repeat that last question one last time… WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

_His question rang loud in my ears. _

_I took a deep breath and hoped this would work again. _

_I threw my head back and yelled. "CHRIS!"_

_He chuckled. "I don't think that's going to work for you anymore."_

_SHIT! Now what!?_

"_So? Will you answer my question or will I have to keep you here forever?"_

_I started to panic. _

_Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!!! Need to stall for time…_

"_So" I felt him shift slightly behind me. "You said your name wasn't Dracula. What is it?"_

_He laughed lightly. "Stalling for time, Noel?" I tensed up, waiting for him to explode again. It didn't come. "I suppose I could tell you. It's-"_

_He was cut off as I felt myself jolt away from him…_

_The last thing I remember of the dream was his roar of complete anger and rage…_

"Noel? Noel! Wake up!"

My shoulders were being shaken roughly.

I opened my eyes to see Chris in a panic.

"About damn time! I've been calling you for about 20 minutes!"

I sat up and looked at his clock. It was morning.

_I slept all night? _

"You ready for school?"

I looked at him, shocked. "Uhhh… Chris? HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO SCHOOL?"

He laughed. "Don't worry. I told mom what happened, minus the point that your stalker is a bloodsucker. She called the cops and it turns out that the cop that took you to that lady's house was only a security guard. You were actually just assigned to come here."

I'm surprised that my smile didn't fill my whole face.

He laughed again. "There coming here today to talk to you after school. So everything will be fine."

I hugged him so hard he was thrown against his wall.

--------------

Chris took me to school early so I could talk to everyone before school started.

When we got there, I saw a familiar car in their parking lot. It was Mrs. Wallace's car.

I began to panic. "Chris! That's her car!"

"Relax. She can't touch her. Were going straight to the office to tell them what's going on."

He parked and we got out of the car. When I got around the car, his arm went around me, as if to protect me.

When we reached the front of the building, Mrs. Wallace came charging out of her car.

"NOEL! GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

We stopped and Chris stepped in front of me.

"You will not touch her! Leave now!"

Some kids stopped to see what was happening.

She stopped and turned red. "You better stay out of this or I'll call the police."

Chris smiled at her. "Were already ahead of you. We called them last night. All about your kidnapping plot!"

She took a step back and looked over his shoulder to address me.

"Noel! I only wanted what's best for you!"

Chris laughed out loud. "Hardly! Get out of here, now! The police should be around later! Probably to arrest you!"

She turned white and ran back to her car. Chris smirked and led me into the building. I couldn't help but smile the whole day.

--------------

In first period, I walked in, finding Damien in his seat. I started walking towards him I saw that he was unusually pale today. And he looked angry. VERY angry.

I finally reached his seat. "Damien? You alright?"

He looked up and smiled at me. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look tired and pissed off."

He chuckled. "That's because I am."

"Why? What's wrong"

He opened his mouth to answer but the teacher walked in.

Damien looked back at me. "I'll talk to you later."

I nodded and took my seat.

------------------

After school, all my friends were in there usual spot. I started walking towards them when I saw Damien standing off to the side. He was staring at me. I remembered I was suppose to be talking with him so a changed direction and started walking towards him.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called to Chris who was waiting with my friends.

"Alright!" he called back.

I finally got thru the crowd of teenagers to Damien.

"Hi!"

He gave me a seductive smile. "Hello. Where can we go to talk?"

I shrugged. "Depends. Why? What's wrong with right here?"

"I would like to keep this private."

"Ok. Lets go around the corner."

It took us a moment but we got there. "Ok. What's wrong?"

"A lot of things. My life is very complicated right now."

I snorted. "Yeah. Mine too."

He laughed. "I guess where in the same boat."

"Yeah I guess so."

I suddenly felt myself be pulled into his arms.

"Uhhh… Damien?"

"Please" He sounded as if he was actually begging. "Just let me hold you for a moment."

A chill went up my spine. There was something I didn't like about his embrace.

"Damien… I need to get back to my friends." _And Chris._

"Why? I'm here. No one will hurt you with me here."

Another chill ran up my spine. I tried to move but he wouldn't let me.

"Please, Damien! I need to get home before it gets dark!"

"Why? I'll give you a ride. Besides, the night is beautiful"

"Not when your afraid of the dark…"

I felt his breath right next to my ear.

"But you're so beautiful in the moonlight."

Realization struck me.

_Oh… God no…_

_---------------------_

Well? What do you think? Hope it's still good. Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter 12! Sorry it took so long to post it but o had a bunch of stuff going on here at home. That and I'm sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer! I promise!

Chapter 12

I pushed myself away from him. I felt sick.

_No! Oh God! Not him!_

I heard him chuckle next to my ear. "You seem surprised. I thought you wanted to see what I looked like?"

I pushed away from him. He let me go this time. My hands flew up to cover my mouth.

"Oh God, Damien… Why!?"

His smile got bigger. "You already know the answer to that."

I turned, ready to run back to Chris and my friends but he appeared right behind me and his arms went around me again.

"You really think I'm going to let you go now?"

"Please, just leave me alone! PLEASE!"

"No. I don't think so. Don't worry, you'll learn to love me… I'm sure of it."

I opened my mouth to scream but his hand quickly covered it once he knew what I was about to do.

I felt his breath on my neck.

"You are MINE!"

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and everything went dark.

-------------------

I had no clue how long I was out. My head was pounding and even though I wasn't tired, my body still was out of energy. It took me about five minutes to fully open my eyes.

When I did, I saw that I was in a large bedroom laying in a large king sized bed with black silk sheets. Thankfully I was still in my clothes. My shoes were taken off, though. I raised my hand to my neck and felt the sores that were open again on my neck.

_I need to get out of here! _

I sat up and rolled off the bed. The moment my feet touched the floor, I fell to my knees, tired.

It took me another ten minutes to be able to stand and walk around the room. I found my shoes near the closet. As I put on my shoes, I took another look around the room.

_Damn… Damien is one rich vampire. _

Once my shoes were on, I went to the door only to find out it was locked.

"Damn it!"

I started pounding on it with both fists.

"DAMN IT! LET ME OUT!! DAMIEN!!!"

After about 10 minutes of pounding, I heard footsteps in the hallway. I stopped, hoping that it was Damien.

It wasn't.

"The master is asleep. Please stop that pounding or you will awaken him."

Rage filled me. "I hope he wakes up! HE NEEDS TO LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Please wait until he awakens on his own time. I shall bring food for you when it is done."

The footsteps were walking away.

"No! Get back here! LET ME OUT!"

After another 20 minutes of pounding, I fell against the door, exhausted. I was panting and my hands were killing me. They were also bleeding.

---------------------

I sat there for God knows how long. My hands were still bleeding, staining the carpet.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and turned my head to listen. There was knocking at the door.

"Miss? The master is awake and said to tell you he will be here shortly."

"Better be to let me out of here!" I shot at him.

"I have brought you something to eat." He said it as if I had never spoken at all.

"Well you can shove it up your ass! I'm not touching it!"

I heard a sigh. "Miss, please let me in and please eat this meal. The master made it himself."

"That's an even better reason not to eat it…"

He sighed again and walked away.

I moved away to go look out the window that was across the room. From what I could tell, I was about 3 stories high so jumping out the window was out of the question.

I sighed and sat in the chair that was next to the window. The land outside was completely unfamiliar.

_God… help me…_

_----------------------_

Hope the stories getting better! Next chapter coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

New chapter up!

Chapter 13

I sat by the window for about an hour when I heard a knock at the door.

"I told you, already, that you can shove that food up your ass!"

The door opened. I didn't bother to turn around.

"I told you to back off!"

Hands fell on my shoulders and there was breath on my neck.

"You really should be polite to those who try to give you something."

I instantly spun around to see Damien with a large smile on his face. I slapped his hands away.

"Let me out of here! NOW!"

He chuckled. "Now why would I do that? I finally have you. Why would I let you go?"

Tears came to my eyes. "Please" I was begging now. "Please let me go… I don't want to be here and your forcing me to do something I can't do."

He leaned into me and started nuzzling my neck. "And what am I forcing you to do?"

I tried to swallow back my tears. "Love you."

He sighed. "I don't expect you to love me. At least, not yet. Just give it some time." He tried to put his arms around me but I knocked them away.

"I can't! I have someone I love! Why would you take him away from me!?"

I saw his face go soft for a moment. I took that opportunity to place my hand against his cheek. My tears were running freely down my face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Please…let me go"

His eyes shot open and his face was a mask of fury and anger.

"No"

I barley heard him say it. I began to pull my hand back but he grabbed it and held it where it was.

"You will not leave me."

I tried to pull my hand back again but his grip tightened on my wrist.

"Let me go!" I was fighting him now.

The next thing I knew, I was lifted up and was over his shoulder.

"I already told you before… YOU'R MINE!"

I was flung down onto the bed. When my head stopped pounding due to dizziness, I saw him climb on top of me.

"NO!"

I instantly fought him but he was too strong and my hands were instantly held above my head with only one if his own.

Tears were coming down faster now.

"PLEASE STOP!"

His lip crashed down on mine, his tongue forcing it's way into my mouth. I was struggling to free my hands so I could at least attempt to push him away. He finally pulled away. I gasped and he started kissing my neck. His hands were working the buttons off of my blouse.

"NO! PLEASE!"

His hand let my wrists go and instantly, he grabbed my blouse and ripped it open. My remaining buttons went flying everywhere.

I gave up.

_He's going to do it anyway. Why fight it? Just let it happen._

My arms went limp as he tore my blouse off of me. My tears were still falling down my face as he started kissing my breasts. I felt something sharp against my right breast.

_Fangs_

He went to my bra and literally, bit through it, causing my breasts to spring free.

He groaned. "Your so beautiful…"

I whimpered.

He began working his way back up to my face, where his lips locked onto mine again.

He raised his head and looked into my face. And his face fell.

Tears were still running down my face when he collapsed on top of me.

He sighed. "I'm sorry… I got out of control. Please…" Now HE was the one who was begging. He raised himself up and started stroking my hair.

"Please… let me go."

He sighed. "I can't. I love you too much."

He got off of me and sat on the bed next to me. I rolled to face in the opposite direction, clutching the blankets to my chest.

"Why can't you give me a chance?" He started stroking my back. "Why can't you try to love me?"

"I have someone I love."

He snorted. "I told you before, human love never lasts. Don't you know what I can give you? Eternal life!"

"I don't want to live forever."

"Why? To be able to accomplish any dream you want… to see the world… Wouldn't you love to do that?"

"I can do that without eternal life."

He sighed. "Try to remind myself how young you are. You will learn, in time."

I pressed my face into the blanket and cried, as quietly as I could.

He continued to stroke my back and hair as I fell asleep, crying.

----------------

I woke up alone in the room. I was under the blankets, and as I sat up, I noticed I was wearing a white silk nightgown.

I looked out the window to see that it was the middle of the night. I got out of the large bed, refreshed. I felt my neck.

_He didn't bite me again. _

I tiptoed over to the door and tried the knob. This time it was unlocked. I opened it and stuck my head out to see a long, dark hallway. I slowly walked into the darkness, as quietly as I could.

My walk was long, considering I was walking very slow and quiet. I found a set of stairs and slowly made my decent down them.

As I passed through the house, I saw many different paintings and beautiful pieces of art.

Damn… he HAS to be loaded!

Finally, I reached the main floor.

_About damn time! Screw walking now!_

I made a dash for the front door. To my great surprise, it wasn't locked. I opened the door and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I reached the forest at the edge of his property and stopped under a tree. I was panting heavily. I turned and looked back at the house. All the lights were still off and nothing look different.

I sighed with relief…

Which was at the wrong time.

The lights went on in one of the rooms. I went tense. I was far from the house so I didn't expect to hear what had echoed thru the area.

A loud, animalistic, roar. Almost like a wolf.

_Time to go!_

I sprang up and began running, as fast as my legs could take me.

-------------------

Hope you like it! New chapter coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

New chapter! Hope you people are having a Merry Christmas!

Chapter 14

After a little while of running, my legs were sore and I could barley stand. I couldn't see the house anymore so all I could do was hope I was safe. I was lying down under a very large tree. It was still dark out so I couldn't rest very long. He knew I was gone and was definitely still coming after me.

_I could use chocolate right about now…_

I sighed and began walking rather than start running again. The only noise I could hear was the branches my feet were crushing. My feet were bloody and sore. I had no shoes on, due to my own stupidity.

I was so lost in my own thoughts of things that I never heard the noise until it was too late.

I heard the very light sound of branched cracking. Without thinking, I started running again.

I didn't get very for when sleep took over.

_NO!_

I fell to the floor, fighting to stay awake.

My last image before darkness took over was the image of Damien standing over me, shaking his head…

-----------------

Chris wouldn't stop pacing in his living room.

_DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!?_

All he remembered was Noel going to talk to that guy then disappearing. When he went around the corner to look for her, both her and that guy was gone.

_Were the hell did he take her!?_

To him, it was obvious who her stalker was now. Now he just needed to find her. He stomped over to the phone to call Sara.

_I'm going to need a lot of fire power…_

--------------------------

I woke up feeling very dizzy. It was very hard to keep my eyes open.

"You should learn to never do stupid things."

My eyes suddenly shot open and I saw Damien sitting on a chair next to the bed, his hands folded neatly under his chin.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Maybe if you let me go I wouldn't do things like this."

He sighed. "I already explained this too you before. You're not leaving me."

I rolled away from him and sat up on the other side of the bed.

"Then I hope you know I wont give up until I'm out of here."

He chuckled. "Your welcome to try."

I walked over to the window and saw that I was even higher away from the ground.

"What the hell!?"

He came up behind me. "I hope you learn to like your new room. It's on the highest floor of this house and only one way in or out."

I shuddered. "Just how high are we talking?"

"About 10 floors."

I Jumped away from the window. "HOLY SHIT!"

His laugh sent a chill down my spine. "Afraid of heights?"

I snorted. "Hardly"

I turned away to look around the room. It was larger than the other room. It also only had one large window, compared to the other rooms three.

I felt his arms come around me.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed myself away from him.

"You better learn to like my presence. You'll be seeing a lot of me for the rest of your life."

"I'll die first."

His face went hard. "Do NOT try my patience."

"I'm not afraid of you."

He moved so quickly, I didn't even blink and he was right in front of my face.

"You should be."

I snorted. "So much for trying to love you. Or is that what you think love is?"

"I know what love is. If only you would stop being stubborn about things, I would show you."

"No, I'm good. I already have love."

He grunted and began walking away from me. "I already told you my views on that. I will not repeat myself."

"Good cause I wouldn't listen anyway."

He walked out of the room and closed the door with what looked like restraint. I heard a clicking sound.

_Great. Now I'm fucked…_

_---------------------_

Hope you like it. I'm trying to get my chapters longer but I figured you guys would be happier with an update. New chapter coming soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi people! Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you still like the story! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Chapter 15

As the days went by, Chris was getting more and more outraged. He went to school, only to see if Damien had ever dared to return.

_I need to find her!_

Everyday after school, all of Noel's friends would meet at the football stadium.

"This is the 2nd week that blood-sucker hasn't come back!" Chris began. "We need another way of finding her!"

"How?" Jessica asked. "We have NO clue where the bastard lives and there were no clues as to where he took her!"

"There has to be a way to find his address! What about…" Sara paused and a moment later, her face lit up.

"What?" Chris asked with new hope.

"The school! They have to have some information about where he lives! Or at least a clue!"

"One problem" Mandy cut in. "Every bit of information on us is in the schools computers."

"So I'll hack it!" Sara announced. "I didn't take extra computer classes for nothing!"

Chris smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Sara! You're a genius!"

Sara turned bright pink.

--------------------

Noel sighed again.

If he's going to keep me here, at least he could give me something to do…

Leaning against the window, she could see that it was bright and sunny outside. The perfect weather to just run around in.

All she really could do anymore was stare out the window and wonder what Chris and her friends were doing.

_Chris…_

She closed her eyes and leaned as close as she could into the window.

After daydreaming for about 20 minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"Miss? Your breakfast is ready!"

I refused to answer. I heard a key in the door, a click, and the door opened.

"I'll just leave it on the night stand for you. I'll be back in an hour for the tray."

I ignored him as he spoke and walked out of the room. The door clicked again as he locked it.

My door was locked every hour of everyday. Only two people had a key. That servant and Damien.

I never saw Damien during the day anymore. Only that servant at the same time everyday. Damien was the one who delivered my dinner. Every night he would stay with me until dawn. Now I pretend to be asleep every time he comes.

I refused to eat unless I really had to. I probably lost over ten pounds staying here.

...........

Hours dragged by and still…I refused to eat and all I did was sit by the window. Finally, I noticed the sun was setting. I got away from the window and crawled into the bed.

After lying there for about thirty minutes with my eyes closed, I heard a key in the door and the click of the lock. The door swung open.

I rolled in the opposite direction of the door. He probably knew I was awake but honestly, I didn't really care.

I heard him close the door and start walking towards the bed.

"Noel?"

I ignored him and he chuckled.

"Still playing games with me? I suppose I can play along."

I felt the bed dip slightly.

"Noel…" It sounded like a whisper.

I felt something warm against my neck, stroking my skin.

I was his hand.

I couldn't help but flinch away from his touch. He chuckled again and I felt a sudden cold chill. My back suddenly got very warm.

_Shit! He's under the blanket with me!_

He hands started stroking my back. His breath was right next to my ear.

"Noel… I suggest you wake up."

I rolled further away from him. I was laying on my back on the edge on the bed.

He sighed and I felt him move closer to me. His breath was on my neck.

"Noel…" he was whispering again. Something sharp was running against my neck…

_Fangs_

"NO!" I pushed him off the bed and scrambled in the opposite direction.

"Ah! Your awake!" I turned to face him and he was already on his feet on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell do you want!?"

He smirked and walked over to the closet. He plucked a dress off a hanger and tossed it towards me.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you out to eat."

I snorted. "What's the catch? I have to either sleep with you or feed you again."

He laughed quietly. "Hardly. Just get dressed. I will return in ten minutes."

He started walking toward the door.

"And if I refuse?"

I stopped in the doorway and turned to look at me. His smile sent another chill down my spine.

"I'll dress you myself."

He walked out and closed the door.

I shuddered and looked at the dress. It was black and very elegant. It had small spaghetti straps and went down to about my ankles. It had a slit in the side that stopped at mid-thigh.

_Nice. What else is in that closet?_

I walked over and opened the closet. There were many more dresses in dark colors. Many of them were a little too revealing.

_Uh… I think I'll stick with this one…_

_-----------------------------_

It took Sara several hours to figure out the proper codes to hack in to the schools computer.

"Any luck yet?" Chris asked for about the millionth time.

"Will you sit down and relax!?" Sara snapped. "I told you this would take a while!"

Chris grunted and sat down on her couch.

Sara turned back to the screen.

"Ok. I got everything I need to get into the student records."

"Ok. Try and do it quickly. Once we know where were going, were going."

"I'll let you know when I got the address."

Sara sighed and returned to work on the computer.

----------------------

Any good? I hope so! More to come soon!


	16. Chapter 16

New chapter! Not as long because I haven't had much time to do much but now I can start up again! YAY!

Chapter 16

As soon as Noel was done putting on the dress, someone knocked on the door.

"Miss? Are you ready?"

_That servant from before._

"I guess."

He opened the door. "The master is still getting ready. Please follow me."

I sighed and followed him down the stairway.

----------------------

"Ok! Got it!" Sara eagerly pressed the print button on her computer. Chris immediately jumped up from the couch.

"Where is it!?"

She looked at the paper. "Ouch! That's a long way from here."

"Lets go!"

"WHAT!? Chris, I love Noel too but shouldn't we just call the police!?"

He grabbed her by the collar and pretty much dragged her out of the house.

------------------------

Noel tried to sit as far away from him as she could in the car but with Damien's arm around her, it was harder than she expected.

"Your not curious?" he finally asked.

"About what?"

"Where were going."

"Taking me home!?" she replied sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Were going to a nice Italian place not too far from here. I though you might like a night out."

She snorted and looked away.

--

About 15 minutes later, the car pulled into the diner and Damien got out of the car. He held the door open for her and held out his hand.

"My lady."

He reluctantly took his hand and got out of the car door.

"You wish." She whispered.

His grip on her hand tightened as he led her inside.

---------------------------------------------------

Hope it's good! The next chapter will definitely be longer. I promise!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again! Here's your next chapter!

Chapter 17

The inside of the diner was, of course, elegant and very expensive. Damien had a private booth set up for them near the front windows. Noel enjoyed the window seat.

Seeing what was on the other side was her reminder that she didn't belong here with him.

His voice finally brought her back to reality.

"Hmm…?" she asked.

"I was saying you looked very lovely this evening."

She turned back to the window. "Thanks." She mumbled.

He chuckled. "You just love a good window seat, don't you?"

"It's the only way I can remember home."

"I'm sure you remember it very clearly. We left only about 15 minutes ago."

She turned and glared at him. "You know what I mean."

He glared back. "Yes I do. But don't think that your view of home wont ever change."

"I'll make sure it doesn't change!"

He opened his mouth to retaliate but the waitress came to their table.

"Good evening! What can I get you this evening?" Her attention was focused mostly on Damien.

"Noel? What would you like?"

She turned away. "I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense. Tonight we'll both start with a Cesar Salad and then we'll have the Ravioli in Mushroom Sauce."

"Nice choice, sir." And with that, she took the menus and walked away.

"She was checking you out. Stalk her and take me home!"

He sighed. "You'll never let that go, will you?"

"Nope."

He sighed again and picked up the small desert menu.

About 5 minutes later, Noel stood up and Damien instantly prepared to pounce.

"Where are you going?"

"Nosy! I'm going to the bathroom."

She began walking towards the back of the diner.

She turned her head slightly to see him. He was staring at her like a cat stalking a mouse.

_I'd never make it to the front doors. _

Once inside the restrooms, her tears sprang free.

_I'll never be free of him!!!_

Noel began splashing cold water on her face. Looking around, she saw that no one else was in the stalls. There were 10 stalls and one large window against the wall.

_One large window…_

Noel walked over and opened it as far as it could go. Sitting on the sink, she could lift herself high enough to climb out of it.

It was a tight squeeze but she made it out. It was a decent drop that she could never make with her heels on. She quickly kicked them off and jumped. She fell to the ground only to jump right back up and look around to see if anyone saw her.

No one was there.

And with that… she ran…

Like a bat out of hell…

-------------------------

Chris was driving as fast as the speed limit would allow him too. The last thing he needed was to get arrested after finally finding out where Noel was.

Sara was freaking out in the seat next to him.

"CHRIS! Calm down!"

Chris was hardly paying attention to her.

Finally, they came to a red light.

"DAMN IT!!!" He cursed. He sat back in his seat and took a look around out the window.

That's when he saw the figure running towards the park. He sat up and went pale with shock.

"NOEL!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!! New chapter! Hope you like it!

BTW… the Bat out of Hell reference is kind of a personal joke of mine. I'm a big fan of Meatloaf and that's one of my favorite songs! ^_^

Anyway, more chapters to come soon! The end of this story is very close!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

With feet bloody and sore, Noel ran as far into the park as she could. After 15 minutes of running, she had to stop. The park was always dark this late at night. Even with the lampposts all around her.

_Where am I? _Looking around, she saw nothing that looked familiar. Then again, she never had an opportunity to travel out of her hometown. She sighed and started walking.

_Chris… where are you?_

"NOEL!!!" Someone screamed.

She froze.

_Damien? _She thought. _Did he catch up that fast?_

Immediately, she turned around to start running. But she never got the opportunity.

She ran right into Damien.

Noel opened her mouth to scream but his arms went around her and he covered her mouth. Sleep seemed instant to her.

The minute Chris saw Damien lift Noel into his arms he went into another panic.

"NO!" He screamed and charged at Damien.

Just before he reached his goal, Damien jumped up into the trees and disappeared into the darkness.

Chris screamed at the top of his lungs.

------------------------------

Damien ignored Chris screaming about 5 minutes away. High up the tallest tree in the park, Damien sat there cradling Noel in his arms.

"Will you ever love me?" He whispered. Tears began to form in his eyes.

_My first tears in thousands of years. _

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to a distant memory.

The early morning left the grass stained with the morning dew. Hunting was always Damien's favorite hobby. Especially on his birthday. His father was always an eager companion on his journeys.

_After running for about 15 minutes, he finally realized he would never catch that damn stag. _

"_Damn!" he cursed. He sighed and looked around for his father. That's when he saw it. _

_A baby bird. _

_He immediately knelt down to pick it up. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." His father said from behind him. _

"_Why?" Damien said not looking at him. His hands were still slowly making there way to the small creature. _

"_If you touch it, the mother might not come back for it."_

"_So what? Then I'll take care of it." _

"_Ah… so you would take it confine it and never let it free again." His father sighed. _

"_I want it." Was Damien's only answer. _

"_I see… You love it so you're going to let your love destroy it." _

_Damien's hands froze. _

_His father sighed again and put his hands on his sons shoulder. "Damien, you know you can't take care of it like it should be. You may keep it for a few years, but it will die on the inside. It won't truly be a bird. Just a pet. Why take something you know you cant have? You know it will be destroyed."_

_Damien froze. Staring down at the small bird, he knew his father was right. Why risk destroying what you love?_

_Damien sighed and stood up._

_"Good lad!" his father said with joy. "Now lets see if we can catch up to that stag!"_

_They quickly started in the direction of the stag, but Damien couldn't help but look back one last time._

_The baby bird's mother had come back…_

Damien finally opened his eyes. His memories of his human days seemed to fade away with time. Funny that one memory like that should affect him like this.

He looked back at her and was shocked at what he saw.

The baby bird…

He sighed and realized that even after thousands of years, his father was right. Why take something you can't have and risk destroying it?

He began stroking her cheek lightly with his hands. After a moment, he bent over her and left a kiss on her lips.

--------------------------------------

Chris ran as fast as he could through the entire park. He finally found her. He wasn't going to loose her again.

"NOEL!!!" He screamed. His voice was going horse and his throat was sore.

Finally, after running around the park, he saw a figure laid out on a park bench.

"Noel!" He charged at the bench. Sure enough, Noel was sprawled on the bench, fast asleep.

His arms flew around her and rocked her gently.

_Take care of her…_

The whisper was very faint but Chris heard it. He turned and saw no one.

Gently, he picked up Noel and made his way back to the car.

--------------------------

Believe it or not, the story isn't over! One last chapter to go!!! ^_^


	19. The End

10 Years Later

Noel stood outside of her new home making mental notes to herself.

Needs new paint. New shudders, new front window…

A voice cut her off.

"Mommy!"

She turned and scooped up her eager daughter into her arms.

"Hi! Do you like the new house mommy and daddy got for us?"

She smiled up at her mother. Noel smiled back.

"Good! Now lets go unpack!" She put the young child down and let her run back inside.

Noel smiled at the area.

Chris should be back soon. Now she needed to start making dinner.

_Time to start moving on…_

She turned toward the trees, taking in the sight of a large oak tree right in their front yard.

And the large dark raven sitting on the large branch...

Noel tensed as if the bird would swoop down and attack her. Instead, it stared at her, as if admiring her.

Noel took a deep breath and turned back towards her house. When she looked back, the bird was gone…

End


End file.
